This Is Happening
by tdwtgeek
Summary: Duncan and Gwen have never met before, until high school starts and they have the almost exact same schedule. What will happen to this favorite couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Gwen's P.O.V.**  
I woke to something licking my ear. "Gabe!" I yelled at my brother for bringing my neighbors dog in here. "What? Mom told me to wake you up?" Gabe said laughing at himself. I threw my pillow at him. "I'll be down in a minute," I said. Gabe left and I got up. I was wearing pink booty shorts that said love on them and a black tank top. I went to change into black and midnight blue shirt with black skirt and black leggings and my famous boots. I went to walk downstairs and smelled something actually good. My mom doesn't cook, well she does it just never smells good. "What is that delightful smell?" I ask. "Well Gwen I'm maker waving you some oatmeal. I groaned, "Ugh, boring," I said. "I know," she laughed and handed it to me. I ate fast, I wanted to see my best friend after the whole summer of being away. Once I finished eating I ran to the bus stop. This guy joined me I think his name is Duncan? I don't know, he's one of Geoff's friends that's how I know him. "Your names Gwen right? One of Bridgett's friends?" Duncan asked. Man I like his mow hawk, wait what? Exactly what am I saying? "Yeah I'm Gwen. You're-" "Duncan in case you didn't know." "Actually I did." He smiled at me. That was a sweet smile. "What's your first class?" I asked. "I have social studies with Mr. Stewart first." he said. "I'm in that class too." I touched his shoulder.

** Duncan's P.O.V.**

She just touched my shoulder. Why am I feeling static y? Do I like her? No, I just met her. But it was weird. "You coming?" I followed her. We got into class. I sat in a desk in front of Geoff. She sat by me. Ok, just act like the normal Duncan. "So babe, when do you have lunch?" "After science my next class, why is that when you have lunch?" I looked at my lunch and sure enough yes and my next class was science. Score! "Yea I have lunch at that time and I have science next. Is yours with Mrs. Beauler?" "Yea, looks like we spend almost the whole day together." She giggled. Man I like that giggle already. I could get used to that laugh. I still have no idea what I'm saying. I don't even know her! Well yet. The teacher walked in. "Get your text books out and turn to page 54. Gwen can you show Duncan what to do?" Gwen nodded her head and when she went to grab my textbook, her hand brushed mine. I froze. She did too. She looked at me then looked back down. She grabbed my textbook then turned it to page 54. Later class ended. Gwen left before I could ask her something.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I swear when I touched Duncan I felt heat on my hand. I couldn't talk to him. I had to get away from him. I was walking to my next class when Bridgette caught up with me. "You and Duncan?" She smiled. "No. Just friends." "And science partners." She then left to catch up with Geoff. I was about to walk into class when Duncan bumped into. "Oops sorry Sunshine didn't see you there." he smirked and winked at me. Wow is he actually flirting with me and am I enjoying it? What is wrong with me? Well looks like I have to be here for class. I walk in and sit by Duncan.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

She sat by me. I don't want her to leave or anything, I just always get this tingling feeling when she's around. But if I do like her my girlfriend Courtney would murder me. "Ok class today you will be dissecting frogs! You will be partners with who your sitting by." Great, I just needed to work with Gwen. Wait that came out wrong, wait did it? Ugh! Why am I so confused, she's just a girl. Shut up mind! Stop thinking about her! "So do you know how to do this?" I asked. "No. Do you." She smiled. "Yea I guess." I tried my best to sound cool, the next thing you know, class ended. She walked away faster than I can say, computer. What's wrong with me? Am I acting weird? No I don't care. I tried to brush her off. Not as easy as you think.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I went to lunch. I think Duncan likes me. I don't think I like him. I was thinking so hard that I ran into some guy and dropped my books. Great. I bent down to pick up my books, turns out he did the same. "Man I'm so sorry," he said. Who is this guy? "Who are you?" I asked which came out more sassy than i wanted it too. "I'm Trent. You are?" "Gwen." We picked up all the books and he handed them to me. Trent extended his hand for me to shake. I shook it. "Well I have to get to my next class. See you later?" he asked like he was hoping to run into me. "Sure." He smiled and walked away. I actually do hope I run into him later. Maybe we could be friends. He's definitely a lot nicer than Duncan. I started walking into the cafeteria and Duncan sat by me and he had a questioned look on his.

* * *

**I've been working on this for awhile like since November. You like it? Maybe I'll continue..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen's P.O.V.**  
"What's the matter?" I asked. "Who was that you were talking too?" he sounded...jealous? What him no. He doesn't like me, wait does he? "What are you jealous?" I smirked at the way I sounded. "What? No! I just..um-" wow he was stuttering! "Yea you're so not jealous." I laughed. "Am not! Just who was that!" he was blushing. "That happened to be Trent. Who doesn't have lunch right now he has it after us so don't worry." We were laughing with each other when the queen of drama herself walked up. "Duncan! You're supposed to be sitting with me and Heather." Courtney squeaked. I swear, she's a hawk. She seems to know always where Duncan is if he's not hanging out with her. How do they date!? "Be right over babe." he slouched, looked at me with a sad look on his face, then walked over to the table.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

Why does Courtney ruin everything? I was sitting at home after school. I felt my phone buzz and found that it was Gwen. "Hello?" I mumbled. "You don't sound happy." I swear I could hear her smile. "Nah I'm fine. Wanna meet me at the park?" I just wanted to see her. "Umm the one around our block?" We found out that we lived closer to each other than we thought. "Yeah." "Ok be there soon." she hung up and I danced around my room. "Never thought I would see you this happy." My mom was standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. "How long have you been there?" "I came when you started doing the Thriller dance." she started laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too, I know I say I hate my parents but sometimes their pretty cool. "Where are you going?" she asked still giggling. "To the park. See you later." I left before she could ask another question. I literally ran to the park and met Gwen there by 2 minutes. "You run fast." Wha-" "I saw you run by my house. You must really want to see me." she laughed as if that was the stupidest thing she ever heard. The truth was I really did want to see her. I just feel better when she's around. Wait did I blush when she said that cause now she's looking at me funny. "So what's going on between you and Trent." I spat the word Trent out because I really don't like that name. "Is that what this is about? I knew you were jealous! But why?" Because you're beautiful, amazing, incredibly intelligent, and I think I really like you. I really wanted to say that, but I just couldn't so I said, "No I'm not jealous, I just wanted to know." "Well nothing really yet, the only class he has with me is math. So that means you have me the whole day." She smiled, I feel all tingly when she smiles at me.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**  
I couldn't believe that he was jealous! This is Duncan we're talking about! He doesn't get jealous, plus he's dating Courtney. "Ok so you're stuck with me. Then you better get use to this." he pointed to his self like he was the sexiest thing alive. I just couldn't help but laugh. He smiled and joined my laughter. Before we both knew it, it was 8 pm. "See you tomorrow, Sunshine." Duncan smiled. "Goodbye." I returned his smile then walked home and straight to bed, boy was I tired. I started dreaming of Duncan. Him liking me, him dumping Courtney for me, us hanging out. I can't believe I dreamed of him, but I didn't stop the dream just kept dreaming about him all night long.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

****When I got home, I layed down in bed, and closed my eyes. Just wanting to sort this out. This thing I have with Gwen. We're friends yeah, but I think I want to be more friends. She obviously doesn't want to, which is why I want to stay friends, just so I can still hang out with her without ruining this thing we have. Plus there's Courtney, she would make Gwen's life a living nightmare. I don't want to hurt Gwen, but Courtney would want to hurt Gwen. I fell asleep while thinking and fell into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so short, and sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been sick and busy, but I'll manage to update my Danny and Sam tonight. Hopefully. If I don't then I'll update tomorrow. **

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I woke up to sound of my mother knocking on my door. "Duncan! Get up! Courtney is here!" she shouted. I threw a pillow at the door to signal that I was awake. I heard her walk away, which is when I growled. Why is Courtney here? Ready to chew me out for hanging with Gwen? I put on some pants and a white shirt on and headed downstairs. There she was, the most annoying girl on the planet. Ready to be mad at me for just hanging out with a girl. "Duncan! Why are you hanging out with Gwen? She could easily take you away from me!"  
"What? I can't be friends with people?"  
"No, you can be friends with people. You just can't be friends with females."  
"Well what if I want to be friends with Gwen? Don't I get a say about who I hang out with?"  
"Well, um, no no you don't! And if you got a problem then maybe we should take a break!"  
"That's absolutely fine with me!" and just like that I stormed out of the living room and back up to my room. I checked my phone and found out that Gwen had texted me. I smiled to myself.

meet me the park 4 i'll b there

I checked what time it was. 7 am. Great I have to wait forever to see Gwen. I wonder what she was doing right now. I wonder if she was thinking of me like I'm thinking of her.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. _What was wrong with me! I just invited Duncan to the park with me!_ I couldn't believe myself. I looked at my clock. It was 7:23 am. Great, I have time to choose my outfit. I got out of bed and ran to my closet. I pick an outfit that looks like the regular me with a little mix of Bridgit. A black tank top with a blue denim jacket with denim skinny jeans. I'm obvisouly digging the denim right now. I look into the mirror and decide that I look pretty good. I look at the clock, so I spent 30 minutes getting dressed, lets see what happens when I do my makeup. I turn on my radio, the song Emenim When I'm Gone is playing. I start doing my makeup. Some teal lipstick, black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and pale blush will do. When I'm done it's 8:15. What am I going to do 'til 4? I start to walk downstairs, when I hear the sound of a ambulance. "Mom?" I start to walk downstairs a lot faster. "Are you her daughter?" a policemen asks me. "Yes. What's happened?" "Your mom had a seizure, a pretty bad one it is too. She hasn't woken up from it yet. According to your brother, this has been happening for awhile. The seizure I mean."  
"No. I was upstairs. He should've came and got me! This is the first time my mother has ever had a seizure!" I run to find my brother, Gabe. I find him talking to another policeman. "Gabe can I talk to you?" He looks at the policeman then walks with me. "Why didn't you tell me this happened? How long has it been happening?" "An hour and I thought she was asleep but when she didn't wake up when I shook her, I knew something was happening." I just look at Gabe with tears forming in my eyes. I hear a knock at the door and go to answer it. It was Duncan. "Gwen! What's with the ambulance?" Duncan actually sounded worried. "My mom. She had a seizure. I'm really worried."  
"Oh man. I'm really sorry." Duncan walked into the house and sat down on thee couch. I sat next to him. "Duncan, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really really scared." I looked at him in the eyes. He really did have really cute eyes. "Woah. The Gwen is scared." He looks me in the eyes, then I must be dreaming but he starts leaning in.

* * *

**Hoped you like it. I'll update this tomorrow. Gotta work on my Danny Phantom story then go to sleep. So yeah. **


	4. Authors note

**_I know you guys thought that this was a new chapter and I'm sorry. But should I even continue this chapter I mean it's going no where nothing suspenseful is planned. So answer in the reviews if I should keep writing it. _**


	5. Chapter 4

Duncan POV

I don't know why I start leaning in, but I do. She just looked so cute. The next thing I know I'm kissing Gwen. Wait a second, I'm kissing Gwen! I felt electricity coursing through me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. This felt perfect, the way her mouth was in perfect rhythm of mine. I heard someone walk over so I stopped kissing her. "Gwen, we're going to the hospital." "Ok Gabe. Lets go." Gwen gets off the couch and I follow her. I'm holding her hand. I don't even remember grabbing for her hand. I drive the both of them to the hospital. We run inside and Gwen and Gabe are immediately taken to the E.R.  
I wish I could stay but my mom was making me come home. So I text Gwen telling her that I'm leaving and leave.

At Duncan's house still his POV

I was laying down on my bed trying to figure something out. Why do I feel sparks when I kiss Gwen and not Courtney. I mean I don't like Courtney she's a total bitch I just want to figure this out. I call up Gwen to see how her mom is doing. Gwen tells me she's doing fine the she has to go again. I just feel so good when I hear her voice. I look at the time, it's 1 pm. I call Courtney over because I have something to tell her.

1 hour later Gwen's POV

I get a text from Duncan.  
R we still meeting the park 4

Oh my gosh I completely forgot about that! My mom should be able to leave in 30 minutes then I'll leave. I quickly text yes then go talk to the doctors.

At 4 o'clock Gwen's POV

I'm sitting on the swings wondering if me and Duncan are going to talk about the kiss. That was pretty weird, but a good weird. I mean I felt electricity and fireworks. I felt like he's supposed to be mine. My thoughts are interrupted as I see him run up the streets. "Gwen! How's your mom?" he asks. I see worry in his eyes, that makes me smile at how much he cares. "She's great. She's actually back home now." Duncan pulls me into a hug and I hug back. He then pulls back and looks me in the eyes. It looks like he's hiding something from me. I wonder what, I soon get my answer. "I broke up with Courtney today." he says and before I know what's happening. Duncan pulls me closer to him. His forehead is touching mine before he speaks again. "Be mine?" I look him in the eyes. That's when I start kissing him. He's begging for entry knowing that I would let him in. I still feel those fireworks and the electricity. It was obvious he does to. After what seems like hours of kissing, I pull back and say "Yes." Duncan gets a huge smile on his face and he picks me up and starts twirling me around.

The End


End file.
